Heart Strings
by PointlessxWriter
Summary: Beth Greene is tired of not being worthy to the group and being seen as a kid. And after being turned down by her crush Shane Walsh, she turns to the one thing she'd never thought she'd have to face to change that. Daryl Dixon.
1. Chapter 1

Beth Green was 17 years old when she first fell in love.

He didn't know it then, but when he saved her life from a herd of walkers he has also stolen her heart. At first, she thought it was a silly crush, one that would soon fade away. After all, given the time's circumstances there was a very limited choice of men that were close to her age. In fact, the nearest one to her age was Carl.

And though she knew that Carl had a crush on her she tried to be fair when she couldn't reciprocate her feelings to him, he was only 12 and she was a teenager. But then after a while, the feelings wouldn't fade away and as much as she tried to will them to disappear they didn't. She knew it was stupid, he was a grown ass man and to him she was just another kid with a stupid crush. Now she knew what it was like when Carl had feelings for her, it sucks when your feelings are only one sided. It was no news to everyone in the camp about her feelings. Everyone knew, even Shane himself. And when he found out he had to turn her down gently, it was humiliating. Beth was tending to the hen's one day when she heard that sound of a throat being cleared.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked her while she was carrying a basket of chicken eggs for breakfast. Beth was surprised that he wanted talk to her. He never seemed to acknowledge her whenever they were with the group before, a furious blush swept past her cheeks and before she turned around she forced her heart beat to slow down by taking deep breaths. And when she was sure she was stable she turned around and flashed him a beaming smile.

"Sure." She chirped, when he gestured for her to sit down and she did. "I don't really know how to go about this." He said while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Look, I've heard." He said, trying to get straight to the point. While hoping that she would catch on at the same time.

"Heard what?" She asked, feeling her stomach flutter with nerves.

"About your…infatuation with me. While, I am flattered by it, truly I am and all. Its just I'm hoping that we could be friends." Out of all things that she was expecting Shane to say, she was never expecting that. And almost instantly a wave of humiliation crashed into her, making her heart suddenly feel heavy when it was just as light as a feather moments ago.

"Oh." She said, trying her hardest to mask the disappointment on her face.

"Sure…its alright." She lied, it wasn't alright, it was painfully humiliating. He was treating her and talking to her like a child. Like everyone else in the camp, no one ever saw her or regarded her as a valueable member in the group. At the moment, she instantly wished that she were Maggie. She would know what to do or say in moments like these. Her first crush was turning her down, in the most gentliest way he could possible imagine. And while she appreciated that fact that he tried not to sound rude about it, it still hurt.

"Great. That's great, I'm glad we were able to clear things up kid. I'm sure you'll find a nice guys somewhere who's worthy of your attention." He said while flashing her a smile and messing up her hair.

 _Just some kid._

That was all she ever was to people around this camp, no one has ever been able to take her seriously, and she wasn't sure which one hurt the most. The fact that everyone saw her as a child, or the fact that Shane did. Either way both situations were embarrassing to Beth, and there was only one way that she knew that that could end that. And that was that she had to do something that terrified her the most. She had to convince Daryl Dixon to somehow train her to be able enough to go on a run with the group. And maybe then, Shane would see that she wasn't just some little kid anymore. After taking the eggs to the kitchen, she was hell bent on seeking the angry red neck out and boy was she nervous. She tried not to look like she was but Daryl Dixon was an intimidating man. Her mama has told her all kinds of stories about these types of men, and Beth had to keep her guard up when it came to the likes of Daryl Dixon. She decided to approach him after dinner.

After dinner, she slowly started trudging her way towards Daryl Dixon's small camp sight. She couldn't help but notice how distant the man really was from the group and her family. It was as though he preferred the solice of solitude than being with friends. Beth began to wander if he had any friends in the first place. It's a horrible thing to be alone, and nobody should be alone. Beth cringed when she saw a thin line of dead squirrles hung up on the string. He was simple man, who had a small little tent, and a fire pit. She couldn't understand his thinking or reasoning.

"H-hello?" She hesitnantly called out, secretly hoping that he wasn't there. She cleared her throat, and clenched her hands into tight fists to prevent them from shaking profously and unnecessarily. She tried again.

"H-…" Her voice was caught off when a cold blade suddenly touched the base of her neck and she couldn't fight the hoarse gasp flew past her lips when she felt a strong arm wrap around her chest.

"What do you wan' from me girl?" He gruffed out against her earlobe. "I-I just wanted to talk." She breathed out shakily.

"Well you is talkin' now ain't ya', now get to it." He said angrily while releasing her and getting started on cooking his dinner.

Beth took a deep breath, and decided to get it over with before she suddenly followed her instincts and took off running back to her daddy.

"I want you train me." She said all in one breath, making Daryl freeze and his shoulders tense.

There was a long pause, and for a moment she felt stupid. Of course he wouldn't agree to this, she slowly began to turn around until his voice made her stop in mid step.

"Why?" He gruffed out, while sharpening his knife without looking back at her.

"I-I want to volunteer on the next run?" She said trying to stand firm even though it came out more as a question.

He barked out laugh and stood up, his large frame hovering over her small body, his fingers hood the sides of his jeans as he stared her over.

"You wan' a go on a run?" He questioned while arching a brow at her. Beth tried to come up with a believable excuse.

"I have to be able to defend myself don't I? I'm tired of just looking like I'm worthless to the group, I want to be able to do something." She said.

"You're askin' the wrong man girl, ask your sister to train ya'." He said while turning around, out of instinct Beth reached out and grabbed his bicep forcing him to face her. She backed up and recoiled when she met an angry expression on his face at being grabbed like that.

"Please. You're the only one. Maggie would never agree to it, and she is bound to tell my daddy about it. I'm asking you to do it because I know you won't go easy on me or treat me like a kid. I need this." Beth couldn't believe that she would ever meet Daryl Dixon like this. The two have never uttered a word before this exchange, and their first meeting had to be with Beth basically groveling at the red neck's feet.

Daryl Dixon was confussed as hell. He wasn't sure why Hershel's princess was suddenly seeking him out and trying to get herself into trouble. After all, he two never really spoke before, but she was right on one thing, the girl needed to learn how to defend herself. And even though Hershel would never agree to it, they had to find some way to train without her old man getting on his back.

"A'right." He drawled out lazily, making Beth's heart stop beating for a few moments before starting up again. Her eyes practically glowed with excitement and hope at the prospect of him actually agreeing with her.

"But just know now that if you slack off, or miss one day of my trainin' the deal is off. I ain't wastin' my time on some kid when I have better things to do." He gruffed out. Beth let out a small squeal, and instinctively reached out and wrapped Daryl Dixon in a big hug catching him off guard.

"You won't regret this Mr. Dixon!" She said, "yeah whatever, and in the future its just Daryl a'right? Now get, and leave me be girl." He said.

Once Daryl is done with her, nobody will ever see Beth Greene as a little kid again.


	2. The First Lesson

Shane had to fight with his feelings, and he hated it.

It was the only thing that he could do to protect her from the kind of man he is. Or the man that everybody thought he was. Dangerous, reckless, and insane.

He couldn't love a girl like Beth…Beth, to everyone else, was just a child. And it hurt him to break her when he knew that she clearly had feelings for him too. At least to him, he thought she liked him back. Only he and Rick knew, and when he first suspected and hoped that she liked him he had to tell Rick. He didn't have anyone else to talk to about it. He saw the way her eyes watched him whenever she thought he wasn't noticing her. And every day it was just getting harder and harder for him to resist her. He couldn't let his selfish feelings for her sabotage the one chance his group stood at survival at the Green farm. Their group for once felt safe and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin their chance at a happiness. He couldn't be that selfish, even though it hurt. It took everything in him not to run back to Beth and take back what he said and take her into her arms like the girl…no woman she was. But she deserved better than him, a better guy that wasn't as fucked up as he was. Shane was a tough guy, a guy that never cried over nothing but when he took his own chance of happiness away with just those words it broke him.

He never hated himself more than he did when he walked away from that barn, he put his fist into his mouth as he tried not to scream his anger away. Instead, he kicked a nearby haystack watching in satisfaction as the pieces of hay went flying in scattered directions. At the corner of his eye, he noticed his best friend Rick walk towards making him instantly straighten and compose himself. He kept his jaw locked and his fists balled up tightly against his sides. "You did the right thing Shane. You know that no good can come out of you and Beth. And you know why a relationship like that can't work, you know how her pa is." Rick stated making Shane snort.

"She ain't a little girl. Beth is a woman and she can make her own decisions." Shane muttered as he fought the rising short temper that was threatening to bubble over. "You're right, she's 17. But to Hershel, she is still his baby girl. I'm glad you came to your senses and stopped things before they escalated. The group needs stability Shane. We haven't felt this safe in a long time." Shane gave Rick a curt nod. He knew that alright, but what Rick didn't know was how much Shane felt at home whenever his eyes laid on Beth. He was the one light to his darkness that he could never reach.

"Yeah."

"We have to stay on the farm as long as we can, and the only thing we can do to give our thanks to Hershel is by going on these runs for him and getting him things that he and his family needs. It's a way of giving thanks." Shane nodded as he tried to hold his tongue from saying something that he might regret earlier. Rick sighed as he noticed how his friend was struggling to cope with his newfound feelings. Shane was never the type to settle down with one girl until he met Beth. Beth could be good for him he thought. He was happy that his best friend was able to find love, but not at a place like this and not with a girl like that. She wasn't even close to his age.

"Maybe…when she's 18, Hershel might consider your feelings for her. But now really isn't the time Shane. You did the right thing."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's go." He muttered under his breath as he adjusted his belt and walked past Rick. Rick sighed behind him and eventually caught up to him. As they approached their small camp for lunch his eyes shot up when a familiar soft voice spoke to the group. His heart was hammering hard in his rib cage and it was pounding so loud that he could hear it in his ears. He had never felt anything like this towards anybody before and it was scaring him but exciting him at the same time.

She was so beautiful. He couldn't help but notice the way her blonde hair danced over her shoulder when the wind blew past it. He couldn't help but tense up when her smell hit his nose.

Beth was passing around glasses of homemade lemonade for the group even when her daddy told her to stay away from them.

She was just as brave as she was beautiful. Even when she didn't think she was.

He noticed how nervous she looked when Beth caught him staring at her. Before, Shane would look away because he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. But now, he just didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to care. He watched as his little bird slowly and shly walked towards him. Her hands were shaking, making his eyes soften and his face soften instantly. He didn't want to look intimidating to her.

"D-do you w-want some l-lemonade? I j-just made some." She said while letting out a shaky breath. Shane let a small smile touch his lips and he nodded, letting his face soften so he wouldn't scare her any more than she was. "Sure." He whispered as Beth blushed a small shade of pink while holding the tray of lemonade in one hand. And the other plastic cup in the other she held it out towards him and he took it from her gratefully.

She handed the other to Rick as they both downed it in one go.

"It's really good Beth." Shane muttered out, hoping that she wouldn't hear him.

She did though.

Beth tried not to beam to brightly when Shane liked her lemonade. She tried to still her heart beat, and her sweaty palms when he flashed her a handsome smile. It was rare to see him smile, he hardly ever does. Her mama did always say that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach and boy was she right. She was glad she took her advice and started passing out some of her homemade lemonade.

Beth was also a really good cook and baker, she also liked to sew and knit on her spare time. She didn't have many friends like her older sister, and she knew she wasn't nearly as pretty Maggie was or as confident. But she couldn't help the way she is. Beth is a shy person, and she doesn't know how to talk to guys she likes. She never liked a guy before until Shane, sure she had a small crush on Jimmy before, her best friend. But when she finally build up the guts to confess to Jimmy he kindly shot her down and told her he already had a girlfriend. They remained good friends for awhile until Zack came along. Zack at first showed interested in her, he was always trying to flirt with her and encourage her to go out on a date with her. But instead he was only using her to get closer to Maggie.

When Maggie found out about it, she tried to tell Beth in the most gentle way that she could but it still hurt Beth. And instantly shot her confidence down. She didn't know why but guys just tend to not like Beth very much and she couldn't blame them.

If she were more like Maggie maybe they would.

If Maggie were here right now, what would she do? Beth made some homemade blueberry pie earlier and she could probably ask Rick and Shane if they wanted some. If she asked them maybe it wouldn't look too weird. She felt a lump begin to form in her throat as she tried asking Shane if he wanted to try some of her pie.

"I-I made s-some blueberry pie earlier and I was wondering if you both wanted to t-try s-some?" Beth stuttered as clutched onto to the try she was holding. She hoped that by clutching it, it would make her hands stop shaking and her knees stop buckling. Why was she so nervous around Shane and not Daryl? The other day she was so comfortable with a strangely isolated, dirty looking guy who looked like he can crush her with his hands. But when she was in front of Shane, she choked.

"Sure Beth. Some pie sounds nice." Shane smiled at her again. "O-okay t-hen." She said only looking at him, and forgetting that she asked both Shane and Rick for pie. She began to turn around "I'll go g-et you a s-lice." Beth suddenly let out a sharp gasp of surprise when her foot landed on her long skirt. Making the try fall on the grass and the leftover glasses of lemonade spill on her body. She was about to fall over and instantly make a fool of herself, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact that never came.

"Beth!" Shane cried out as he caught her in his arms before she toppled over. She opened her eyes and knew she was drenched. Her eyes first found Shane's and she instantly felt the first wave of humiliation splash all over. "Are you okay!?" He asked. At first she couldn't move, or say anything but when her eyes darted over to the group they were all looking their way with concern and her eyes instantly started to water. She tried blinking her tears away and when Shane first saw them his protective instinct took over and he tried to help her from prying eyes. But apparently that made it worse, she shoved herself out of his arms and ran away from them stepping on the empty cups and forgetting about the tray that she left behind.

Beth had never felt so humiliated before, Shane saw her cry he saw her weak.

Beth ran around until her feet landed near one of the barns, away from everyone so that no one could hear her cry.

She sat down on one of the haystacks and put her face in her hands and started crying. Something that she did best after all. If that were Maggie in her place she'd laugh it off and thank him for saving her fall but she wasn't Maggie. She wasn't strong. When her sobs silenced a little, she heard someone above her clear their throat roughly. Stunned, when she thought she was alone Beth shot up from the haystack and wiped her tear stained face away. Forgetting about the pie that she promised the boys. Daryl Dixon stood leaning against the side of the barn with his bulging muscle arms crossed over his chest. His eyes narrowed down when he saw her tears on her face, he knew what made her cry and he thought it was damn pathetic.

"You done yet." He grunted, not showing any sign of pity towards her. It made Beth recoil as if she were burned. Her eyes narrowed down at him and she straightened up. She didn't answer him, she couldn't even look at him in the eyes properly.

He grunted again and shuffled towards her.

"I said…you done being a baby yet?" He taunted. That made Beth angry, forgetting the reason why she was sad in the first place as she glared at him.

"What's it to you anyways? You don't care about anything or anyone! Just leave me alone!" Beth cried out to him.

Good. Daryl thought, it was better to be angry then sad. This was the Beth he knew the blonde with fire in her from the previous day.

"It doesn't. Now get your ass up."

"I am up!"

"No you ain't, straighten up, get your hands into fists. What are you weak?" Beth was so angry that she wished that she were left alone. Why was Daryl taunting her right now? Did he like seeing her mad and sad? Was he getting back at her for interrupting him the other day? She felt like hitting something…she felt like hitting him!

"Go away, I'm not in the mood." She grunted.

"Ain't no one in the mood now are they? Why you cryin', why you bein' a baby? Shouldn't you go to your daddy and cry? That's what little girls do don't they? Cry!"

"None of your business! Bet you already saw like everyone else!" She screamed at him.

"Yeah, saw how y'all made a fool of yourself. Actin' like a little girl, runnin' away from her problems." Daryl taunted, he knew he was pushing her. Pushing her towards her breaking point, but that's was what he wanted. He saw that fire in her eyes again and he saw that small fist swing his way and he let her his face. He let her punch her, thinking that it wasn't gunna' hurt considering how small she was. But he underestimated Beth, she was small but she can surely pack in a good punch. Beth gasped again putting her hands to her mouth when he let out a small groan of pain. She felt a small throb in her hand from hitting it but she ignored it and when to him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" She asked, a man like Daryl was really going to hurt her now. He wouldn't let her get pass this one. "I-I'm really really sorry! I just got so mad I didn't think!" Daryl put a hand to his cheek where she hit him and massaged it lightly. He let out a small chuckle when she started fussing over him.

"Not bad Greene. Not bad at all." Beth looked at him and her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "I-I don't know what you mean. I hurt you." She said, making him tsk at her dimwitted side.

"Your punch girl, I'm talkin' about your punch. You do got some muscle on you after all, you're not just a skinny little toothpick." Beth blushed furiously, nobody has ever complimented her before other than her parents. She didn't know what to say.

"But your reaction time is slow." She snapped out of it. "What?" Daryl sighed. "Don't put your thumb in your fist next time, you'll be most likely to break it, that's why it hurts right now don't it?" He suggested while looking down at her fist. Making her numbly nod her head.

"Your position is off too. Way off." He muttered. "Stand slightly to a side with your shoulders and legs apart keep them lightly bent." Beth was still confused.

"Come on now girl, get to it!" He barked. "l ain't got all damned day." Startled, Beth did as she was told, and when it wasn't up to his standards he kept fixing her position until it was.

"Am I fighting somebody?" She asked with even more confusion. He shook his head at her as if he was disappointed. "This won't do."

"What?" She asked him. "I'm doing as you say!"

"That skirt's too long." He muttered, making him bent down despite of her feeble protests, he tore of her skirt so that it up to her knees, he tossed the extra fabric to the side.

"That's better, you can fight better when your more comfortable."

"Daryl Dixon how dare you!"

"Get back into that stance now!" He demanded, making her instantly shut up and do as she told. "You is doin' it wrong again Greene!" He stood behind her and put his hands on her waist. No one has ever touched her so intimately before. "Why so stiff Green?" He breathed against her ear.

"Loosen up." He gave her waist a tiny squeeze making her gasp in offense. She instantly went to him, but he was faster this time and dodged her move. It was then that Beth finally realized what was going on.

"Come on Green. Let's dance."

He silently agreed to train her.


	3. First steps

" _Again!"_

 _Daryl told her for the millionth time._

 _She didn't think training with him would be this hard, its already been a few hours._

" _I'm trying! I'm doin' as you say!" She screamed back at him._

" _Well you ain't tryin' hard enough! When you is out there and you make one mistake your life is on the line. Your daddy, your sister or anyone else ain't gunna' be there. You only got your own back to take care of. Now move Green! We got to put some meat on them bones." Beth let out a small groan, her bones were already sore and she had some scabs and minor open wounds open by then._

Beth smiled softly as she remembered in satisfaction how she finally got a hit in on her first day of training. Slowly but surely she could feel herself getting stronger with his training lessons. He's already taught her how to track, and he even let her use his cross brow. Her best weapon though, was a dagger. She loved knife throwing, Daryl always complimented her on her arm strength. He is still trying to train her on how to fight and that's something that she still needs to work on. Its only been a few weeks of training with him anyways. If she keeps it up no one would see her as a kid at all. Beth was getting ready for the new day and when she glanced at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but notice how she's been getting more muscles in her arms, and legs.

Her body was becoming more toned and firm with all these workouts that Daryl has been assigning her. She glanced outside of her window and frowned a bit when she noticed that the new group and her family members were having a meeting. And they didn't even bother waking her up or informing her about it. Its like she wasn't a part of the team, and that hurt a bit. Angered by it, Beth let out a small curse and shot out of her bedroom, sprinted down the stairs.

If there was something going on in the group she had just as much as a right to know what it was. She may not be Maggie, Carol, or Michonne but she had a right know! When she opened the front doors with a bang, she forgot how loud she was and everyone turned around for a moment to glance at her. Shane and Rick were in the middle of the group trying to make a speech, and she couldn't help but blush when Shane looked at her a little longer than anyone else did as they turned their attention to someone much more interesting and important like Rick. She crossed her arms self- consciously and felt stupid. Beth felt like she was barging in on something she shouldn't. Her daddy walked toward her and wrapped his arm around Beth and kept her at his side.

"It's okay Bethy, you did nothin' wrong." Maggie gave her and Daddy a look over and just shook her head.

"As I was saying." Rick said. "We need volunteers for the next run, we need all hands on deck here. Supplies are runnin' low again on both of our sides, and if we stick together we can survive."

This was her chance. Beth thought. This was her chance to volunteer for a run, but was it too soon? She just barely started training with Daryl, was she willing to take the risk? What if she died out there? On her first run, or if something happened to her like a minor injury? A lump began to form in Beth's throat at the thought of that as sudden realization and doubt began to churn in her mind. Maybe this was a bad idea. Shane would never notice her as a woman, even by going on one of these runs. What would that prove? Maturity? Responsibility? Nothing. Maybe she was not good enough for this yet. One by one, hands began to slowly raise as volunteers for the next run. Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Sasha, Shane, and Andrea.

She was about to lift up her hand shakily but realized that she lost her chance as quickly as it came. "Okay, that sounds like a good group." Rick said as he clapped his hands in approval. What was the point in her being there again? Beth was lost in her thoughts until a familiar grunt gave the group a surprise. Daryl never speaks out in meetings, what was he planning?

"Yes Daryl? Something you wanna' add?" He drawled out.

"Yea'." He sniffed. He wasn't thinking about what she was thinking just now was he?

"I wanna' uh…recommend an addition to the team." He said, shifting on his weight uncomfortably at the glowering stares. Rick looked surprised at that. "Okay then. Who?" Beth's heart wouldn't stop beating at the rising hope that bubbled over. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Beth." He grunted out, and just as soon as those words came out of his mouth shouts of protests could be heard by both Maggie, and some of the members of the new group. But the one she heard the loudest shocked her and hurt her.

"Hell no!" Shane shouted, making tears start to slowly form in her eyes.

"She's just a kid, are you crazy!?" Shane shouted at Daryl.

"I've been giving her first hand training she's tough. She can handle her own, if y'all stop treating her like a baby when she ain't one."

"Shane is right Daryl! What are you thinkin' what's wrong with you?" Maggie shouted. "We have a good enough of a group already we don't need Beth in it. I can't risk my sister to hurt herself out there."

"That's bull and you know it." Daryl cursed, she was surprised at how much Daryl was defending her. And then he did something that left everyone speechless, but she saw it coming by the way his hand lingered at the side of one of his pockets. She saw his hand move while everyone else was shouting over each other about her not being good enough. In one swift move, Daryl dug the dagger out of his pocket and swung it towards Beth and her daddy.

"Beth!" Shane cried out in warning, but the dagger was too fast for him to catch it on his own. She slowed the dagger down in her mind rushed in front of her father and quickly caught the dagger's end in her hand before it struck anyone else. The dagger was inches away from her face, but she caught it in the nick of time, without blinking, and stunning everyone into silence. Even Maggie. She kept her eyes locked on Shane's surprised ones and gave him a small smirk while she did a few playful speed twirls with the dagger and changing her grip on it until she put in boot pocket Beth took a mental note to make sure to return the knife back to Daryl. She slowly rose up once she tugged it in safely without breaking their stare. And as she did, she couldn't help but frown a little when she noticed that something looked like it was growing in Shane's jeans.

It was a small bump just below his waistline. Shane caught her staring and this time he smiled back at her, but he wasn't hiding the bulge at all. Or didn't seem scared that anyone else would catch him having it. She was the first to break off their stare down and looked down at the ground. Beth walked back to her father's side and avoided Maggie's heated gaze.

"Alright then. Beth?" Shane asked, making her look up at him, and gulp.

"Yes?" She whispered softly.

"You interested?" He drawled out while running a hand over his face. Probably trying to get over the shock on how quickly she caught Daryl's knife. Without looking at her father or her sister for approval she shook her head once.

"Yes. I-I want to volunter." She said while clearing her throat.

"Fuck this shit. You're all cracked to think that my baby sister is goin' on this run." Maggie said, making her flinch.

"Its too dangerous for her! Just because she caught a flying knife means nothing."

"We need all hands on deck, the more help we have the better." Rick said.

"Maggie, that's enough." Hershel said.

"Are you agreeing to this daddy!?" Maggie cried out in protest.

"If Daryl thinks she's strong enough to survive out there under his training then I believe him."

Beth couldn't help but beam at that.

"Besides…" Shane added making her look at him. "Like Daryl said, she ain't a little girl no more." He said, flashing her a wink and making her softly smile.

"Alright that's it then, Beth we'll need you with us in an hour to go over more details, be ready." She nodded her head excitedly and was about to look to Daryl so that she can thank him but he wasn't at his spot anymore. The group began to disperse until it was just Maggie and her.

"If you think you're doing this just to prove somethin' Bethy…"

"I'm not! I want to help the group! I want to be important." Maggie's face softened at that. "You're important Bethy, you need to stay alive and safe for daddy and take care of him while I'm gone out there helping us."

"I have to take care of myself too Maggie! What if you go and don't come back and I can't use a gun or anything."

"You know that won't happen!" Maggie snapped back. "I'll always come back."

"But it can Maggie, anything can happen. I need to know how to defend myself. And Daryl's the only one that can do it without holding my hand or thinking I'm not good enough to handle it just like everyone else."

"You know that's not what I think or anyone else thinks about you Bethy take that back."

"It is true! I know I'm not like you Maggie, I'll never be you. So you don't have to worry about me ever being better than you at something." Beth said as her pathetic tears started falling down her cheeks she hated fighting or being mad at her sister for belittling her. She started walking away from her, she hated how none of this was affecting Maggie.

Maggie grabbed her wrist. "So that's what this is isn't it then!? You think that this run is just a game? Grow up Beth, this is a life or death situation! I've never thought little of you like that. I just want you to be safe!" Beth was too chocked up to say anything else, and they stood like that for awhile until a deep voice cleared their throat. Beth didn't look up, because she didn't want anyone to catch her crying again. Daryl already saw her do that and that was embarrassing enough. Maggie still held onto her wrist, even as she looked at whoever interrupted them.

It was probably daddy.

"She'll be safe, Beth will be by my side the whole time." Almost instantly, Maggie let go of her wrist. And Beth's tears stopped flowing and she turned to look at Shane in surprise and mostly shock.

Maggie was stunned too.

"Well..I…look Shane you got to see it from my point of you. This is my baby sister." Beth tried not to roll her eyes and scoff at that.

"I know. I'-I'd be like that too if I had a younger sibling ma'am. But uh…I know Beth can handle her own."

He does?

"You do now?" Shane nodded. "Yes ma'am." Maggie still looked hesitant to rely on his response but she let Beth go.

"Ok. But don't come coming to me Beth when a walker gets to ya'." Maggie muttered bitterly before shoving her shoulder against her sister's.

What a bitch.

Shane thought as he watched Beth's sister run her down like that. Although he knew he shouldn't have intervened like that and stayed away from Beth as much as possible, like Rick said too. He couldn't, not after knowing the fact that Daryl got close to her while training for her for a run. If it was okay for Daryl to get close to her why wasn't it okay for him!? A strong silver of jealousy pulsed through his veins at the thought of him touching her. When he realized that Maggie was no longer there he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Come on." He encouraged Beth softly as she slowly trudged his way towards him. A little shyly at first but she eventually got over it. "Have you ever handled a gun before?" Shane asked her cocking his head back at her as he waited for her response. She shook her head, Daryl hasn't trained her with that yet.

Good. Shane thought to himself, something that that redneck hasn't taught her yet.

"Well, I'll have you know that I'll be the best teacher for you for that. Guns are my specialty." He said making Beth smile a little shly.

"Okay." She mumbled she hated being so shy around her crush. Why couldn't she be herself like how she was whenever she was with Daryl!? Beth followed Shane until they reached a table that was loaded with weapons. She had to admit that she couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by them. She was most comfortable with using a knife like Daryl showed her. Shane took a gun in his hand handed it to her. "Come on girl." Beth smiled a little and took the gun from his hands.

"Try to hit one of the empty soda cans over there. I want to see your form when you hit." He gestured with his index finger.

"Okay." Beth nodded. She stood with her legs shoulder width apart and lifted up her arm and made herself ready to hit her target. She took a deep breath and shot but obviously missed the target.

Beth was expecting Shane to laugh but he didn't. She was also vaguely aware that some of the camp members were watching them closely. Especially Daryl who grunted and decided to go hunting. Shane let out a low whistle.

"You were close girl. But not close enough, when you're out there and a walker comes this close to your face…" Beth's let out a small noise of surprise when she felt Shane's chest against her backside and his breath close to her collarbone.

"You'll be dead in a second." He whispered into her ear. "Is it okay if I put my hands here?" He asked while slowly moving his hands down to her waist, making Beth's heart beat quicken.

"Y-yeah…" She stuttered out stupidly. He put his chin on her shoulder, "you need to relax, breath in and out and keep your eyes wide open when you shoot your target." She gulped and then nodded.

"Relax your arms." He said while moving his hands to shape the way her arms are pointed to the target.

"Relax your hands." He whispered, as he curled his hands around hers.

"Ready…now aim." He said, while pressing the trigger with her at the same time. Beth's eyes widened when the bullet went straight through the soda can sending it flying.

"I did it! I actually shot it!" Beth cried out as she looked up at him happily. "You did good Beth." Shane said. "Well…I did have a good teacher." Beth replied making him smirk.

"Nah, that was all you." He said while nudging his shoulder with hers and making her laugh. He liked the sound of her laughter. Shane liked that he was finally able to have her not be shy around him.

"What else can you show you me?" Beth asked eagerly. She wanted to be prepared as possible for when she went out on that run and she wanted to get closer to Shane.

"A few things… come on now." Shane said, making Beth eagerly follow him with the biggest smile on her face.

"You can have that gun by the way, you're gunna' need it out there."

"Really I've never owned a gun before…I don't know how my daddy's gunna' feel about that." Beth said while looking down at the gun that Shane just gave her.

"Well, he can't say much because it's a gift from me." Making her smile. "Can you fight?" He suddenly asked her, honestly curious. Beth smiled, twirled the gun in her hand and put in her jean pocket. She hit him in his chest.

"Damn girl." Shane grunted making her laugh. "Your reaction time is too slow…" She teased him. "Maybe I should be teaching you how to fight." She giggled.

"You'd like that now would you!? Come here." He growled out playfully making her squeal when he got her neck in a very loose arm lock and began messing with her hair. Shane couldn't stay away from Beth any longer, try as he might he couldn't listen to his friend's advice. He needed Beth like he needed air. He liked the feeling of her pressed up against him.

"I got you now Greene." Shane teased, making Beth laugh. "You wish you did Walsh!" Beth retorted while jabbing him in his chest with her elbow making him release her and hold his hands to her face and hers in front of hers.

"Come on now little tiger lets see what you got." He said playfully making her laugh at the nickname as they circled each other. Among all the curious on lookers who looked on as Shane and Beth continued to talk and enjoy themselves Hershel was one of them and he wasn't happy. He wasn't happy that Beth and Shane were smitten with each other. Shane is a 37 year old man, and she is 17 year old young woman.

And Hershel Greene was not having that.

A/N: Hello! I don't write a lot of author notes on my works, but I needed to clear some things up. As you can tell this is going to be a mostly Shane/Beth fanfiction. I've noticed that there aren't that many of them out there and wanted to try my hand out and make one. I know some of you aren't comfortable with this pairing and that's okay but I hope you give it a chance . Hope you guys like it please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
